kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Takeru Totsuka/Anime
Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 The class is finally over, and it's time for the club activities to start. Takeru, however, has yet to join a club and Thoth tells Yui to solve the problem and to make the "failure" (Takeru) join a club. Later in the day, Yui notices Takeru practicing swordplay with a stick and asks him about it. Takeru says she wants him to join a club because she just wants to graduate and is only thinking about herself. He then leaves while asking her to leave him alone. During the night, Yui practices her swordplay and is seen by Takeru. She asks him again to join a club and he agrees but only if she can duel with him at swordplay and win. They duel, and Takeru ends up winning. He says she is weak and she should train more and should try running. Yui then asks if she can join him in his running and he agrees. As the days go by, their relationship starts to get better as they run together, train together and spend free time together. One day, it starts to rain, but Yui runs anyway and tries to find Takeru. When she finally finds him, a section of the cliff she was standing on breaks and she falls. Takeru rushes to save her and breaks his shackles and unlocks his divine powers. Zeus finds out about this and punishes Takeru by suspending him. Yui tries to explain but Zeus does not listen. Takeru runs out of the room and Yui chases after him. She tries to apologize but Takeru says it was his fault and he gets mad and leaves. Tsukito tells Yui about when Takeru was a kid, there was a kind goddess who fell from a cliff right in front of Takeru. She was a kind goddess that looked after him and Takeru tried to save her but he couldn't since he was young and weak. Those who saw him misunderstood and thought he pushed her. Later, Takeru is shown bursting into Zeus's room and is about to apologize but Yui stops him and tries to tell Zeus that Takeru was showing human emotion when he saved him and did nothing wrong. The other student gods then stand behind her and support her. Yui then scolds Zeus and Zeus gives in and lets Takeru become a student again. Later, Takeru says he thought humans were weak but Yui is strong. They start teasing each other and the episode ends on a happy note. Episode 6 Episode 7 He is assigned to work in the Japanese booth for the Christmas Festival along with Yui and his brother. When the count down for the lighting begins he appears shocked when he realizes that Yui isn't present. Episode 8 Episode 9 When Yui found herself being hugged too tightly by Apollon, he (along with Loki and Balder) rush to her defense. Enraged, he grabs Apollon by his shirt collar and tells him that Yui doesn't like that. Episode 10 He takes an interest in playing the prince in Cinderella once it is revealed that he and Cinderella, who was being played by Yui, got married in the end. However, he ended up playing a wicked stepsister along with his brother, and got humiliated when he was forced to wear a dress. Episode 11 Episode 12 He and Tsukito save Loki from being killed and encourage him not to give up on Balder. This causes both their shackles to break, signifying that they understand the human heart and are now allowed to graduate. He later uses his power, along with the others, to save Yui by teleporting her back to the human world. He then appears in the end credits with the other deities, in human form, asking Yui to continue to teach them about love and humanity. Category:Anime Story